battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ded10c
Overlord Zephyros I made an Elysium page, as it was missing from the planets location page, but I dont know how to link it there. if you can help would be great :) Overlord Zephyros (talk) 16:26, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry about a link, I get a feed of every change on this wiki so I've seen it already. It's a very good start, thank you - given the changes it's going through the amount of redlinks on here will be colossal for a good long while and it's a good job there's someone other than me making changes. There were a couple of things I picked up during playing TRO that I'll add at some point, once I've finished the articles I'm working on at the moment. Thanks for your contribution! : 17:02, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you, the game is great, it helped me entertain myself in tough times and would like to help from time to time, also if you find grammar and sintax errors from my part feel free to correct them, I will try to not make error as much as possible but since english is not my native language I will make some mystakes. Overlord Zephyros (talk) 23:18, May 13, 2013 (UTC) JKB1183 Good day, I am here to add information, tell me where it is needed and I will do the best I can. JKB1183 (talk) 21:13, July 5, 2013 (UTC)JKB1183, President, Society for the Freedom of Truth : You, sir, appear to be something of an editing god. I'll check your edits over and revise them where necessary. Excellent username choice, by the way; I used that as an alt a few years back :P 23:06, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Just reviewed your edits; bar the one on Scion Convergence, which has a few minor discrepancies, it's all good. Good work, man :) :: 23:54, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Good day, :::It has occured to me that many of my edits contain references to other pages that should best be linked. I am requesting when time is availible that such links be added as I do not at the moment have the capabilities to do so. Such things are appreciated. :::Also, I have noticed that several of my edits contain references to the events known as the "Human-Scion War" and the "Sky 1 Disaster". Since the former is essentialy the entire BZ2 campaign, I am wondering whether or not to make such a related page including further information. The same question applies to the latter, as it is a significant event in the BZ2 story. :::JKB1183 (talk) 19:32, July 17, 2013 (UTC)JKB1183, President, Society for the Freedom of Truth :::: I'm responsible for the storyline project, but that's currently focused on BZ1's campaign. Once I get around to it, I'll do the same for BZ2. :::: You'll no doubt have noticed that we're the only two active editors on the wiki. As a result, there are a few things I could do with asking you; first, is there another name you have used in the community that I'd know you by otherwise? I ask because your current handle is non-descript, and is in fact one I've used myself in the past. Second, I'd ask that you double-check your sources before adding information. You've made massive edits, and I'm not going to undo them wholesale, but there are parts of them that verge on the borders of fanon. Until we've got a good amount of content I'd like to keep this place to canon information only, and start adding fanon only once we've got that. Thanks for the work you're doing by the way, it's massively appreciated. :::: 22:47, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Good day, :::::You may or may not be surprised that I go by "Iron_Maiden" on the BZforums. I used a different name because I feared that my edits would come under more scrutiny under my other name as I suffer from the minor paranoia that my thoughts are not well excepted in the BZ community; likely as a result of my failed endeavor's to assist with CP2 when I had less maturity on the internet. I am still availible to help with CP2 as neccesary. :::::I am more than capable of waiting for links while you finish on the BZ1 work. It is indeed a shame that there is not as much an interest in this site as their could be. With regard to your statement on sources, I will grant that some of my writings is largely independatly inspired, but I do so within the context of the BZ2 story, of which I am most familiar. For example, you will notice in my recent edit to the Atilla Landmaster page I make reference to the "Unlikely Alliance" mission in which (provided the mission does not crash beforehand) you defend Manson's base from wave assualts by Atilla walkers, from which I implied that such attacks, if were the stratagy of New Regime forces, would be a very dangerous move from a strategic standpoint. A similar writing can be found in the recent edit for the Sabre, from which, given there is no documentaion, I infer to the best of my abilities the circumstances and time of the Sabre's debut. While I will understand if such edits are removed, I do them with the intentions of filling in desperatly needed detail and backstory to the BZ2 universe while trying not to go too overboard. :::::Still, I am glad to hear my work is appreciated. I have little to do at the time, and there is nothing that makes me happier than contributing to the great world of Battlezone. Again, it is a shame only the two of us are the main contributers at this point, but it would seem as though things are coming together nicely. :::::JKB1183 (talk) 23:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC)JKB1183, President, Society for the Freedom of Truth :::::: Aah, hello. Glad it's someone I know. You'll be pleased to know CP2 is going very strong, just behind closed doors while we get it ready for the community bit. I can understand your wish to fill in the gaps, so to speak, as I will eventually be doing so myself - but that's going to wait until all official media can be analysed. Grab some stuff and get digging, I left a list of sources here and conflict guidelines there. Have fun! :::::: 00:14, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Good day, :::::::I am wriitng to thank you for your new timeline page, I am already senseing it will greatly help me and others in future edits as well as the community at large. With the substantial amount of edits I've made, it will come in handy in making everything chronological. Also, please disregard my previous request about adding links to pages, I will be doing so myself from now on. :::::::Thank You :::::::JKB1183 (talk) 22:55, July 28, 2013 (UTC)JKB1183, President, Society for the Freedom of Truth ExDeathevn Hey there, left a brief response to you on my talk page explaining what I've been doing here. Hope that's alright. Thanks for the (automated?) welcome! ExDeathevn (talk) 08:15, August 14, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, I'm afraid that is automated. I've wondered lately whether or not to turn it off, but I think I might leave it where it is. Consider this a proper welcome :) : 16:46, August 14, 2013 (UTC) TristanD79 I am going to add in the CCA stuff, i also might add in a wlakthrough, but that will take time so ill just stick to the CCA structures for now. How did you get those really clear quality pictures (of which i used some), e.g. NSDF Command (NSDF) and NSDF Gun Tower, etc. if you could tell me that would much be appreciated as i would like to do the same myself for the other structures. Also excuse the many edits i did, i kept changing the style. Also i opened an admin page, as i think it would be helpful if im going to make a walkthrough of both CCA and NSDF campaigns (Text and images, maybe a video).TristanD79 (talk) 17:13, May 27, 2014 (UTC) : I haven't patrolled your changes yet (there being so many I'll write another message once I have done) but there are a few pointers I can give you just by looking at the list. Firstly, make sure your edits follow the wiki convention. There are deliberate patterns here and it helps other users if pages follow those patterns; things like naming of pages and categories, for example. Using the faction name in an article title is unnecessary; here we use "Gun Tower (NSDF)" instead of "NSDF Gun Tower" because the former presumes the unit exists in all factions (you wouldn't use CCA Czar, for example, because there is no NSDF Czar). Similarly, the category "NSDF Buildings (Battlezone 1)" should simply be "NSDF Buildings" because there are no NSDF Buildings in Battlezone 2 (and no unique NSDF buildings in TRO or ROTBD). : The high-quality images are renders created by opening the .geo files in an external viewer rather than in-game. I did not make them myself and wouldn't be able to guide you through creating your own; the ones used here were created by Launchalot and if you can contact him I'm sure he'd be willing to help. : I'm not so sure on the idea of creating walkthroughs quite yet; there is plenty of much more important content that should probably be nailed down first, and when I do get around to it I'll be using one page per mission and take into account all of the mission's assets and narrative. This will be a huge job and not one I'm sure a newcomer should be undertaking unless they have their style down firmly first. That's also the reason I'm afraid I'll have to decline your request for adminship; you don't appear to have a strong grasp of wikimarkup and this is essential to an admin, particularly with the tools you'd be granted access to. Do note, however, that that's not a "you will never be an admin" but a "feel free to ask later, when you've learned a little more about the way things work here". : Thank you for your contributions (it's so quiet around here, nice to have a helping hand) and I look forwards to seeing your continued edits. : 17:48, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Having now reviewed your edits there are four more points I would like to make. Firstly, pages like your list of NSDF buildings are unnecessary; this is what categories are used for. Secondly, only information which is true and verifiable should be added to a wiki - in other words, if you don't know for sure, don't add it. Third, please try to refer to objects by the names they are given in-game; this can prove difficult given that the game is known to truncate object names at spaces, but as an example the "Cafe (NSDF)" article should be named "Cafeteria (NSDF)" instead. Finally, "attributes" sections are only necessary on vehicle pages - particularly when they refer to unit physics or armament. Noting that a building cannot move or has no weapons is unnecessary. :: 18:17, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Yh it was a bit teadous constantly saying a buildign can't move, i just spotted a gap and thought it should be closed. I did rename the page NSDF Gun Tower to Gun Tower (NSDF) for the reasons you stated, and then reported the page to be deleted. Anyway, ill try work with the style you've provided, i see that you've editied some, but not edited others. If you want i'll go through and change the others. Some of the pictures i used were from the www.battlezone1.com website. I'll add in the CCA buildings, and try add in the titles, objects, or names pages where i can, some i cnt find as they are currently non-existent (or im really bad at searching) in any cases if i come accros any wher they need to be added ill do so. Ill read through all th buildings, that you've now edited and compare to the ones you haven't and then ill compare. TristanD79 (talk) 19:10, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hello again, im pleased that you've read through the pages that i've done, as know the clarity is alot better. BUti have a question, you mentioned this 'Supply Launch Facility', what is it? Did you meen the Armory? (located on the Gun Tower (NSDF) page) . TristanD79 (talk) 14:53, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Supply Launch Facility is its correct name; armory is the colloquial and categorical name for the same structure. All factions have an armory the same way they all have a recycler - they're not all called "armory" or "recycler", that's just what they are. "Supply Launch Facility" is what the NSDF armory is called. Eventually there are going to be categories and disambiguations for every categorical name, with additional did-you-means for pages where issues may arise. ::::: 15:48, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ok i never new that, also i found out how to do those detailed images, i looke dup what you said, i was not even aware of these file types, anyway, ill try replicate the style of the current pictures, i haven't actually installed the software yet, but hopefully when i try in a few days all will be well. TristanD79 (talk) 16:02, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Hello, join the chat! TristanD79 (talk) 12:45, February 24, 2016 (UTC) DeusExCeteri Thank you for the Welcome message, AH. I went around and added mention of the Olympian Armada in a few places (they're mentioned as one of the beneficiaries of Lemnos' strain-5 biometal) and I added the timeline of the Chthonian biometal war, including only what we know for sure from BZ1 inf files. It's a bit late to be doing any extensive editing right now but eventually I'd like to fill out the Other Characters page. Other than that, the wiki is looking good and I like what's being done with categories for unit/building types. Beep Beep Meow (talk) 05:16, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Site width Sure, AHadley, I'm more than happy to provide you with more information. Let me allow someone else more knowledgeable to come by and explain things. I'll pass this along, and hopefully you will have an answer by the end of the day. If not by the end of tomorrow, please drop me a line and let me know. Raylan13 (talk) 22:56, June 17, 2015 (UTC) *Hi AHadley. I'm Brandon from Wikia's Community Team. There are a few key reasons that I would put forward for why we don't allow a 100% width: **One is philosophical and part of Wikia's overall brand identity: we want a consistent experience across communities. There's obviously a lot of room to customize within that, but certain things should be consistent from community to community, such as the basic site interface. **Another is to ensure that the site maintains a responsive design so it works best not just for one type of display, but all displays - including large screens, small screens, tablets, and even mobile. You can read more about some of the recent improvements we've made in that area here. here. **Another key reason is advertisements. Some of our advertisements are backgrounds, meaning every once in awhile, visitors will see an ad as the background. A 100% width would obscure that advertisement. *I hope that answers your question. If there's anything that wasn't clear or if you have any other questions, feel free to let me know. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:06, June 17, 2015 (UTC) **Oh, and I should add, you are of course welcome to add the 100% width to your own personal CSS file. You can create that at User:AHadley/Wikia.css. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:07, June 17, 2015 (UTC) *Thank you, Brandon. For reference, if the percentage width can be changed at all, what is the allowable maximum? Your post seems to imply that only particularly high percentages cause issues. 23:12, June 17, 2015 (UTC) **Further, can I suggest this somehow be made clearer to other site administrators? I've noticed a few other wikis are using this same formatting, for obvious reasons given the recent large-format changes. Thanks. 23:15, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ***Good questions. There is no allowable width change, I'm afraid. Outside of the display issues, which you noted in your question, that still brings us back to an important but generally not-so-fun reality: advertisements. Any change in the width of the page would obscure those background advertisements on some level, which is probably the biggest reason why we don't allow width changes (in addition to the other reasons that I cited, but this is why the rule doesn't have the flexibility you asked about). That can understandably be frustrating for a community that wants a larger width, like this one, but it's one of those things where there's not a lot of ways around it considering that advertisements are key to Wikia, as well as to keeping Wikia a free service. As for making it clearer, we have a that talks about this. If there are communities that also have a larger width then you are of course welcome to tell us about those, and we can make the changes there as well (though you certainly don't have to do so if you don't feel comfortable with it). - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:28, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Sp3ctr3EX Hi there, you may not know me but I have been watching this wiki for a while, I'll get straight to the point, I am a fan of Battlezone since I was a kid and want to help on this wiki, since you are the only staff member around here, it must be difficult for you to keep everything in order, so I want to give you some help with that, some background on me. I played Battlezone when I was younger and for some time I have been following this wiki and the Battlezone org forum, of course I never thought of joining any of these, but some time ago I got a wikia account, and recently found out the new Battlezone Redux thats coming out late Spring, so I was hyped to play Battlezone in a whole new level. I'm also a fan of people that play Battlezone like Sporkinator and Golem, I always watch their videos to entertain myself. Another game that also goes by the same style of Battlezone is Urban Assault, both are my favorites as they made me who I am, of course Battlezone will always be number 1 to me and Urban Assault number 2 (Just kidding, sometimes I think they both own the first place.) But yeah, since I have a wikia account, Battlezone 98 Redux is coming and you seem to be the only member here, why not join to help, besides, it shouldn't be too hard. Sp3ctr3EX (talk) 05:56, March 6, 2016 (UTC)Sp3ctr3EX :Thank you. I can't express how much we need other editors. If you've been lurking for a while then I assume you've got a feel for the style already, so please do dive in. I check up on the wiki nearly every day, so if anything goes wrong I'll always be on hand to clean up. There's a lot of work to do and it's a daunting task, but having somebody else here should make it a hell of a lot easier. Thanks again. [[User:AHadley|'Ded10c']]Talk · 10:39, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ::No Problem, I will start checking everything that needs fixing, I noticed that the CRA armory Recycler link redirected to the NSDF one, and I will try my best, I'm still a little nooby when doing stuff on the wiki but I do know the basics, also I might need to question you about some stuff in the future like the CRA constructor weapon hardpoint symbols and beta stuff (The Longbow and Comm Tower being different in the final versions maybe even a little trivia, and renders of course, we want this to be as organized as possible. ::EDIT: I might take a little research playing Battlezone again before proceeding into creating the STAB, Nav Cameras and APC pages. :::Okay, after your recent spate of edits I have a few comments. First, please make sure you use internal links where applicable - for example, Grizzly instead of Grizzly. Learning to use the pipe trick should help with this. Secondly, please make sure page titles are in the singular where possible - so Nav Camera instead of Nav Cameras. Those points aside, thank you again for your help.[[User:AHadley|'Ded10c']]Talk · 08:22, March 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::Whoops, I feel bad now, sorry about that, I probably gave you more work than I should, like I said, I'm still learning stuff. About the Nav camera stuff, I noticed your edit, I still have alot to learn indeed... And still don't know enough to make my own wiki I guess, or leave messages on somebody's wall correctly. :::::A lot of this might be down to using the newer visual editor. It might be worth attempting to edit pages in both the older visual editor and source mode and see which you prefer. I almost exclusively use source mode, for example, unless I'm editing a page that doesn't need a lot of links or tables. Other users will avoid source mode because they don't know how to use wikimarkup and don't want to have to learn it. It's just a matter of practice - keep at it and you'll get there before long :) [[User:AHadley|'Ded10c']]Talk · 12:54, March 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::AHadley, do you think it's possible to use tabbers to keep the sections more organized, like Recycler class, then you have several tabbers with the different factions like NSDF, CCA, CRA, Black Dogs, and same for Battlezone 2 and the ISDF or Matriarch? I think it would look good, also I got two renders of the Black Dog Recycler, one 800x600 and the other 1366x768, which one do I upload? The smallest or the biggest? :::::::It's certainly possible, but I'm not certain it would work. A system like that would need to be deployed across all similar pages, so it'd also need to be deployed across all types of scouts and tanks. That would mean that to read the Sabre page you actually need to go first to Tank, then open the Sabre tab. I'm not sure what is to be gained by doing it that way. :::::::Regards the render, upload the largest. Does it match the others - black background, rendered using in VDF Viewer? How does it match up to the existing bvrecy_render.png? [[User:AHadley|'Ded10c']]Talk · 22:16, March 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, there was already one of those... Whoops sorry, I thought because I didn't see the image of a Black Dog Recycler that there wouldn't be one, my mistake, you might wanna delete that picture I uploaded then. And now I've seen there are renders of everything, well, I feel ashamed. I will just... Ya know, actually search for stuff that is here and put stuff that isn't on the wiki yet. :::::::::Yes, please do check for existing files before uploading. To make sure you are aware, files tend to use the same naming conventions as the game's filesystem rather than the game's display names - so while the article in this case would be Recycler (Black Dogs), the images would use bvrecy. I think we've got renders of all of the assets from Battlezone, Battle Grounds and The Red Odyssey uploaded. [[User:AHadley|'Ded10c']]Talk · 00:39, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, it seems that "Sporknife" was banned from Battlezone forums for having a very similar name to Sporkinator, I guess I shouldn't have been so secretive after all, yeah... Maybe playing multiplayer matches as a super-secret fan wasn't a great idea. At least now I can brag myself of having been banned by Mr. Spock. Oh well, should I make some gifs for demonstrating weapons (Like the Blast Cannon) and units or should I just leave it like it is? Because I got one for the SITE Camera, 2 versions actually, one with cockpit and another in F5 mode, if so, what tag do I give them bos- I mean... AHadley? ::::::::::Sp3ctr3EX (talk) 03:39, April 18, 2016 (UTC)Sp3ctr3EX ::::::::::::If you want to make GIFs you are welcome to. If you upload them as .gif - apwrck.gif, gatstab.gif and so on - then that'd be fantastic. The versions sans-cockpit would be preferred. [[User:AHadley|'Ded10c']]Talk · 16:30, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Battlezone 2000 for BBC Micro Looking at the page for Battlezone 2000, it appears to be a a straight-up clone of the 1977 board game OGRE, copying the mechanics exactly and even ripping off the name of the giant cybertank. (At first I assumed it was a clone of the 1986 PC adaptation of OGRE, but BZ2000 came out in 1983, so I guess it's just the board game.) I'm sure it was fun in its time (because OGRE was fun), but does it deserve a place here just because of the name and vaguely similar theme? Good job on the wiki in general, keep up the good work! Phasma Felis (talk) 04:20, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, I figured the name and theme on its own made it worthy of inclusion. I may well be expanding this wiki to cover other similar games and clones in the future, just like I have recently expanded it from just the Activision Battlezone series to the entire franchise following its acquisition by Rebellion Developments. :Glad you appreciate the effort that's gone into this place. [[User:AHadley|'Ded10c']]Talk · 07:08, March 15, 2016 (UTC)